The Guardians of Remnant
by ChiefBeardScar
Summary: After the fall of the Last City fireteam Wolf wakes up in a strange land. What wacky adventures and what changes will happen in RWBY because of this?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago on the planet earth there was a group just like us, they were called the Guardians. They were protectors of the light while using the lights powers. Each Guardian had a ghost, these were little machines that came from the light itself. They called the source of this light the Traveler. These Guardians had three different classes. Titans, Warlocks, and Hunters.

Titans were like tanks, they could deal damage while taking damage and even had the ability to make shields big enough to protect a group of Guardians. Warlocks were known for their magic abilities. No other creature could match their mystic ability. The last ones were Hunters. They were the wildcards. They didn't always play by the rules, but were really good shots with any gun they held.

The Guardians disappeared from the galaxy after the Red War and have not been seen since.

* * *

In a field of green grass and trees a robotic hand shot up from the fertile soil. Another robotic hand soon joined it and both arms pulled a robotic body out from under a lot of dirt. This robotic person whose face is blue with a horn and green lights for eyes came out of the dirt with a hood and armor that was severely damaged.

"Bear you there?" the robot says with a very soft artificial voice.

"Over here guardian" A faint voice whispers behind him. The robot turned slowly and crawled towards his ghost.

"What happened, Where's the Traveler?" The artificial being asked frantically when he finally was close enough to the smaller bot.

"I don't know" the ghost says "but I do know that the light is gone. There isn't a trace of it anywhere on earth anymore."

"Are you saying we failed?" the robot asked, voice soaked in dread.

"No, but something has happened since we've been gone. We've been out of commission for a long time Guardian." The drone comforted the larger bot.

As the ghost finishes another robotic hand shot out of the ground right beside the robot. Another Robot like the first just without a horn on his head and colored green with red lights for eyes. The robot pulls himself out of the dirt and looks right at the other Guardian with confusion and shock.

"Zack is that you?" The knew robot asked in a staticy robotic voice.

"Donovan?" The now named bot asks in return.

"Were we dead?" Donovan says with shock on his face.

"I believe so?" Zack says but before he finishes another hand this time gloved bursts through dirt beneath them and they both jump back. A human pulls himself out of the ground between Zack and Donovan.

"Reece is that you?" Donovan asked upon recognizing his brown hair and eyes resting on his tanned face.

Reece looked at both Donovan and Zack, giving each a confused look. "Yeah it's me but what's happened to the Traveler, and why was I underground?"

Zack looked at Reece, "I don't know but it seems we were buried a couple feet from one another and there isn't a trace of light on earth at all anymore."

Reece looked at Zack with worry "Did the Cabal win?"

Another ghost pops up around Reece "No they haven't won yet. We are still alive and we must find some of the light."

"I thought there was no more light?" Zack asks

"Well now that the three of us can put our scans together we were able to find a little light." Another ghost says floating by Donovan.

All of sudden a girlish scream resonated through the tree's catching the Guardians attention. "Some girl is in trouble!" Donovan yelled as he took off running that way.

"Wait Dono, we don't know what's out there!" Zack yells but Donovan is already out of sight

Zack looks at Reece and sighs "Let's go and get him before he gets himself killed again."

Zack and Reece then both go and take off towards the same direction Donovan just ran too not realizing that they are now in for an adventure.


	2. Finding the Light

**_A.N/ I forgot to do this last time but I do not own RWBY or DESTINY simply the OC characters. Anyways enjoy chapter 2!_**

**Chapter 2**

Running through the forest Donovan looks for the "girl" that screamed. "Where could she be?" he thought.

Not paying any attention Donovan tripped over a root in the ground, tumbling to the ground soon followed by Reece and Zack who also weren't paying attention and instead tripped over Donovan.

"UGH" Donovan grunted in pain "Why'd you kick me in the side?"

"Why'd you trip right in the way?" Reece replied back, holding his head.

"What were you planning on doing anyways we don't have any weapons?" Zack reminds them.

"CRAP!" Donovan yelled "I totally forgot about that. I wasn't really thinking."

"Are two of you robots?" said a female voice none of the Guardians recognized.

A teenage girl with long blonde hair and Lilac eyes stared at the three Guardians. Behind her stood another girl with long black hair and amber colored eyes, a bow on the top of her head.

"We are Exos, Were kind of like robots but have the consciousness of our original body just not our memories." Zack said while getting up in a slight defensive stance "Who are you?"

"Names Yang!" the blonde said with a smile while using her thumb to point to the black haired one "and she's Blake. Nice to meet you."

Yang threw her hand out towards Zack for a handshake. Zack eyed the hand cautiously before returning the gesture "My name is Zack, this is Donovan and Reece here."

"Yo!" Donovan said throwing his hand in the air in a salute.

Reece stayed silent while looking at Yang with stars in his eyes.

"Hello?" Yang said getting closer to Reece waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you ok?"

Reece shakes his head and replied "I'm sorry I zoned out there for a minute. I'm Reece."

"I know." Yang said "Zack's already said it. He's Donovan, that's Zack, and you are Reece."

"Heh heh, right, right, forgot about that." Reece mumbled the last part to where only Zack could hear.

"Aaaaaaaaany ways your groups looking for that screaming girl right?" Yang asked "We heard the scream not to long ago and it sounds like it came from over there."

Yang pointed towards the bottom of a big rock cliff. "Oh I almost forgot don't forget to grab your relics or you won't become students of beacon." she said looking over behind her and Blake. Looking over the group sees a bunch of items over on pedestals. When they get closer to the pedestals they saw something very peculiar.

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Zack

When Bear came out Yang and Blake both jump back a little scared but Bear continued looking at the Item on the pedestal. "Yes" Bear answered "It's your gun your Golden gun and it has your light still in it."

Zack quickly grabed the Golden Gun and a golden light eminates around Zack. Beams of Golden Light shot off of Zack quickly setting a couple of trees in there way on fire. Zack fell to the ground. Donovan and Reece both ran up to Zack, "You have the light back?" they both yelled shocked.

"Yes I do, I feel complete again. It's weird like the Traveler is still here, but where?" Zack answered and asked.

"Excuse us." Blake finally said, both her and Yang were shocked and confused, "What are you all talking about?"

Zack walked up to them both and started explaining "We three are a group of people called Guardians. We used the light given by the Traveler to protect those that need it and the light itself. The light was what gave us our powers, however the last time we were with the light both the light and the traveler were taken from us."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked with a confused look on her face.

"Before we resurrected here in this forest we were in the last city of earth. It was attacked and destroyed by the Red army which is an alien race called the Cabal. They captured the Traveler and when they did they took our light from us. They technically executed us right there on their ship and threw us off onto the earth." Zack answered her question while both Donovan and Reece were getting their light back by grabbing their weapons.

"This planet is called Remnant not earth" Yang said looking very confused "Maybe you're on a different planet now?"

"Not possible" Bear said "Whatever happened since we've been dead has changed earth but Remnant is earth it's just changed a lot."

"Do we know how?" Donovan asked after getting healed by his Ghost.

"No" his ghost answers "but it's all just one land mass now the rest is ocean."

"Whatever has happened maybe Ozpin will know?" Blake said "but right now we are in initiation so it will have to wait till after."

"Initiation?" Reece asked "Initiation for what?"

"Beacon" Yang answered "It's a school to teach us to become Hunteresses."

"Really?" Reece asked "Because Zack and I are Hun-."

A loud screech interrupts Reece's sentence and everyone look up to see a Big Bird.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS A HUGE BIRD!" The Guardians yelled

"That's a Nevermore!" Yang yells "It's one of the many Grimm creatures that live on remnant!"

"HEADS UP" a voice yelled from above the group of people.

The group looks up to see two girls on top of the Nevermore. The first girl had short black hair with red tips and the other had long white hair. The black haired girl jumped off the Nevermore and did a superhero landing. Zack leaned over to Donovan, "Geez that's got to be rough on the knees." Zack whispered making Donovan snicker.

"Who are you?" Reece asked the black haired girl

"Hi I'm Ruby, that one up there is Weiss." Ruby said pointing back up to the Nevermore to the White haired girl.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME UP HERE?" Weiss yelled.

"I told you to jump" Ruby answered.

"She's going to fall." Blake said watching Weiss struggling to get off the Nevermore.

"She's falling." Zack said

"I got her" said a guy in a tree.

The man jumped out to catch her but instead of catching her he landed on the ground and Weiss landed on his back. "My hero." Weiss said Sarcastically.

Getting up from his back she walked over to Ruby. "My back…." the guy groaned slowly getting up.

The group noticed the new guy had blonde hair and blue eyes. Zack slowly walked towards him and Ruby, Weiss, and the guy start freaking out.

"Oh my god it's a robot!" they each yelled.

"Stop freaking out." Zack said "And yes I am a robot but we are considered Exo's, not robots."

After Ruby, Weiss, and the blonde guy calm down Weiss realized something, that made no sense. "Wait, what do you mean we?" she asked.

Donovan looked over at them and Weiss realized that two of them are 'Exo's.' "Are you from Atlas?" she asked.

"Look," Zack said "We don't have time to explain why we don't even have time to explain there is a giant bird up in the sky that is possibly going to eat us if we don't kill it so can we please have explanations afterwards."

A giant white Scorpion came out of the forest in front of the group with a long red haired girl running away from it before stopping in front of the group.

"Greeeeeeeat" Zack said, "This is just great not only are there Giant birds but there are HUGE SCORPIONS!"

"Technically they are called Death stalkers." said the redhead standing in front of the group of people.

"Who even are you?" Donovan asked completely confused.

"Pyrrha" she said "and are two of you robots?"

"Again still don't have time to explain." Zack answered

Looking over they spotted to the right of the Deathstalker an orange haired girl on top of what looked like a bear. "Did that girl just Ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Can we just deal with these creatures before something crazy happens again!" yelled Yang her lilac colored eyes turning into a fiery red.

Zack looked over to Donovan and Reece "We are going to die the more we hang with these people." he said

"You're not wrong." Reece said

"But they do know someone who may know what's happened to earth." Donovan said.

"True, true." Zack said "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Now to kill these two giant beasts!" Donovan yelled causing the four groups to grab their weapons and charge at the Death Stalker.

Zack summoned his golden gun firing it at the Nevermore. One of the shots nail the Nevermore's wings causing it to fall. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake each sprint to the downed Nevermore.

The Nevermore fights off the four using his beak and clawed feet. Realizing they weren't getting very far Ruby came up with a plan. While the plan was getting setup Zack distracted the Nevermore using certain words.

"HEY BIRD BRAIN!" Zack yelled throwing a rock and hitting the Nevermore in the head. "OVER HERE COME GET SOME!" He said beating his chest.

The Nevermore ran towards Zack attempting to peck and claw at him but Zack continued to dodge and pelt it with more rocks. "I really need to start thinking these things through." Zack thinks dodging another claw.

While this happened Donovan drew a sword from the void activating his subclass Dawnblade and Reece brought out a collapsible staff extending it with Lightning and both charge the Death Stalker. Slashing and hitting it with the void and lighting the only issue is it's not really doing anything just making the creature really really mad.

The Death Stalker grabbed Donovan with it's Pincers and started slamming him on the ground knocking his sword from his grasp. "Craaaaaaaap!" Donovan yelled.

"Hopefully this works." Ruby said while sitting on Blake's weapon "You do know how to aim this right?"

Weiss looks almost offended at Ruby, "of course I know how to aim." Weiss said.

Weiss quickly let go of Blake's weapon and launched Ruby at the Nevermore. Ruby flew in the air and using her Scythe quickly cut the head off the Nevermore stopping it in its tracks from launching itself at Zack again.

"Whew." Zack said "I was almost bird food. That would've been gross."

Zack turned around to see Donovan being smashed against the ground by the Death Stalker.

"Really?" he shouted to himself "This is how it's going to be isn't it?"

Zack ran to help Donovan and summoned an Explosive Knife and quickly aimed for one of the beast eyes. Throwing the knife it landed right in the Death Stalker's eye before exploding making it let go of Donovan. Backing off the Guardians watch as Jaune, Pyrrha, the orange haired girl who rode on the Ursa, and the new guy who has black hair and was wearing a green Martial artist looking uniform finished off the Death Stalker.

"Now since the Death Stalker and Nevermore is dead we can finally talk about everything." Zack said while the group is walking back to the shrines where the relics where.

* * *

After a long explanation and learning names the group heads over to Beacon.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren will make up the Team JNPR. The team leader will be Jaune Arc." A man in a black suit and green scarf with messy grey hair said.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao long will make up the Team RWBY. The team leader will be Ruby Rose." the man said again.

After the crowd of students leave the man quickly looked around and spoted three people he hadn't seen before. They looked familiar. The man quickly walked towards the group and saw Zack, Donovan, and Reece. "Are you fireteam Wolf?" he asked.

Zack looked at the man with confusion and suspicion "How do you know that? No one that we've talked to so far has even heard of Guardians much less our fireteam." Zack asked.


	3. Explanations

_**A/N: Again I do not own the rights to RWBY or Destiny just the OC's **_

**Chapter 3**

"My name is Ozpin I'm the Professor here at Beacon." Ozpin answered "and how I know you is easy your fireteam from a legend from long ago, when the Guardians still existed."

"Why are we legends, and what do you mean existed?" Reece asked.

Ozpin looked at fireteam Wolf and noticed they each have a look of confusion on each of their faces. "You guys are the ones who took down Oryx the Taken King and you really don't know?"

The three Guardians simply shook their head. Ozpin gave a sigh "Fine I'll tell you what happened and why the Guardians aren't here anymore."

"Hang on." Zack said "How do you know all this and if you know these things wheres the Traveler?"

Ozpin led the group outside "You see the moon?" he asked "That's not the moon that is the Traveler."

"What happened to it?" Donovan asked "Why is it shattered?"

"I'll tell you the story when we get into my office where we won't be overheard." Ozpin said.

The group look over and saw team RWBY behind the front door, they quickly fled. Ozpin led fireteam Wolf to his office and quickly shut the door.

"Do you remember when you lost your light?" Ozpin asked the Guardians

"Yes, his name was Ghaul and it was the Red Army. They did something to the Traveler, why?" Zack replied.

"Well during the Red War against Ghaul another Guardian had found her light and fought against the Red Army while uniting the Vanguard." Ozpin answered "during the last battle the Traveler woke up and forced itself out of its cage destroying parts of it. While the final battle for the city was going on the Red army had a secret weapon. They had a star eater pointed at our sun. The Guardian tried shutting it off but instead it moved and ate the Moon. After the final battle with Ghaul dead and the Traveler back it took the Moon's place to keep Earth from destroying the world."

"What happened to the Guardians?" Reece asked concern etched on each of their faces.

"I don't know." Ozpin answered "The only reason I knew about Guardians were from Legends and the last Legend told was of Cayde-6."

"Cayde?" Zack asked "What's the legend say?"

Ozpin gave them a saddened look "You really want to know?" he asked

"Of course." Donovan answered "He was a great friend to all of us. Treated family as everything and every friend as family."

"The last part of his legend ends with him dying by Uldren's hand after the Red War." Ozpin said giving them a sad look.

The Guardians stood there shocked. Uldren had killed Cayde. Cayde of all people!

"What happened to the Ace of Spades?" Zack asked "He loved that gun he wouldn't let just anyone have it."

"I have it." Ozpin said "I found it a long time ago it's how I knew the Guardians existed and that they weren't just fairy tales"

"Do you have other weapons as well?" Reece asked "We do not have our weapons anymore so we need some."

"Of course." Ozpin answered "but before I give you these weapons I would like you to join Beacon either as teachers or students."

"We'll join you as students." Donovan said "We don't know anything about this land but we would like to learn how different it is from Earth."


	4. The Armory

_**A/N: I still don't own RWBY or Destiny just the OC's in this story. Enjoy the chapter**_

**Chapter****4**

"Here is the Armory we've got weapons and better armor for each of you." Ozpin said watching the three Guardians look at the different weapons and armor "When you've found what you are going to be using come back to my office and I'll give you your dorm room and scroll."

Ozpin walks out of the Armory door. Zack goes over to the glass case where the Ace of Spades lays in while Donovan and Reece are looking for their weapons on the other side. "I can't believe your gone." Zack whispered staring at Ace "You were the one to take me in teach me what it means to be a Guardian and treated me like family. I'll miss you Cayde and I'll take good care of Ace because we both know this isn't what you wanted done with Ace once you died."

Zack pulled the glass case off of the Ace of Spades grabbing the gun and holstering it. Quickly going over to the armor and putting on a leather armor with metal shoulders and a strap that holds on the belt. A knife on the back side of the belt and the holster on the right side of his belt. Grabbing a black hood with a white Spade symbol on the back. Pulling the hood up Zack looks over and sees Donovan and Reece wearing armor and holding their weapons. Donovan has black armored robes with a Yellow hawk on the left side of the chest piece. Donovan was holding a red Auto Rifle called Foregone Conclusion. Reece on the other hand is wearing a white and red armor with the white in the center and white on the outside while holding the Hazard of the Cast which is a gun that is made of metal and wood.

"Are we ready?" Zack asked

"Yep!" Donovan replied

"Then we need to head to Ozpin's office and finally we'll get some sleep." Reece said looking like he needs a good nap.

Reece and Donovan both walk out the door followed by Zack but before he shuts the door he looks again over at where Ace was "I'll look after Ace I promise." he said before he shut the armory door.

Walking into the office the Guardians see Ozpin holding scrolls and a key. "Here is your dorm room you'll be near team RWBY if that is ok and my number is in your scroll if you need anything at all."

"Thank you Ozpin." Zack replied "We don't know where we'd be without you."

The Guardians walk out of Ozpin's office heading to their dorms. They look around seeing the hall has many dorm rooms and many numbers. When they finally found their dorm room they walked into their room and saw four beds each in the corner

"I call the one farthest from the door!" Donovan yelled flopping onto the bed he called dibs for.

Reece walks over to the bed on the opposite side of Donovan and throws himself onto his bed and immediately started snoring. Zack drug himself the closest bed and feeling exhausted from the long day they've had closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I do not own the Rights to RWBY or any of the Destiny Games but please enjoy the story_**

Chapter 5

When Zack fell asleep he experienced a dream. Looking out in front of him Beacon and the forest beside beacon was on fire and destroyed. Behind Beacon was another city but with weird big and small creatures in it. The top of the city had a sign it spelled Rapture.

Looking to his right Zack saw what looked like a bomb that said Fontain industries. Looking to his left were the people. Every person had a collar on their necks along with chains attached to their wrists. There was team RWBY and JNPR and also someone with short blonde hair and reminded him a little of Yang and Ruby.

Turning behind him Zack saw Donovan and Reece's dead body hung by their wrists and his head mounted on the wall beside them.

Zack woke with a start. Looking over to his scroll he sees the time is 6:00 A.M. Zack looks over at Donovan and Reece to make sure they were still asleep and sure enough, they were both snoring like crazy. Zack sat up onto his bed and leaned against the wall. Grabbing his scroll he checks to see what time they have class.

"Ok so class starts at 9:00 with Mr. Portman and lunch won't be till 12:00. Better make Reece a snack or we'll have to hear him gripe till lunch." Zack said getting up and going to the kitchen by the bathroom door.

Going over to one of the cabinets Zack finds some pots and pans. Grabbing the pots and pans he quickly starts cooking up some sausages for Reece. After about two hours Zack hears Reece and Donovan both groan and walk toward the Kitchen. "I knew I smelt something delicious," Reece said walking over towards the sausages.

"Yeah well you are the only one out of the three of us that can eat plus I don't want to hear you complain that you are hungry before lunch which by the way is at 12:00," Zack said washing the grease off the pans.

"What time do classes start?" Donovan asked

"9:00," Zack replied putting the last pan up and rinsing out the sink.

"So in about 30 minutes," Donovan said looking at his scroll

"Yep and I figured we'd get to class early so after I wash my hands we'll head out," Zack said putting soap onto his robotic hands.

Zack grabs the hand towel beside him and drys off his hands. Zack walks over to his bed and checks the Ace of Spades. Twirling Ace in his hand he holsters it real quick. "Alright, team let's head to class," Zack said grabbing the door handle and walking out the door followed quickly by Reece and Donovan. Reece runs back in and grabs the sausage he left on the counter then runs out the door shutting it.

The Guardians walk down the halls and find Mr. Port'sclassroom. Zack grabs the door handle and opens the door letting Donovan and Reece walk in before him. Shutting the door quietly Zack follows Donovan to the back row of seats and sits down beside Reece.

After a sitting down Zack twirls Ace out of its holster and starts taking it apart to clean it. By the time the class was full and was getting ready to start Zack had already put Ace back together. Mr. Port was a big man, he had grey hair and mustache.

"Ok class today we will learn about monsters, but first let me tell you a story." Mr. Port said

Zack could already tell today was going to be boring. Before Mr. Port could start his story probably about himself team RWBY and JNPR both burst into the room running a little behind.

"Team RWBY and JNPR, I hope you don't have a habit of being late to my class." Mr. Port said giving both teams a look

"No, sir." The teams shouted, "We were just a little late and got a little lost sir."

"It's ok." Mr. Port said, "Now get to your seats you almost missed the story I am going to tell the class."

Mr. Port goes into this long story about him and killing these Grimm creatures but Zack could really care less. Zack looks to the right over towards Donovan and Reece and sees the both of them play tic tac toe on a piece of paper with Reece currently winning. Zack looks back down at Mr. Port when he sees slight movement on his left. He looks down and sees Ruby drawing a picture of what looks to be Mr. Port. Zack has a slight smirk and starts laughing in his head as Ruby finishes the drawing and gives it to Weiss.

Weiss gets angry and when Mr. Port asks for a volunteer she immediately raises her hand. "Ahhhh Ms. Schnee, are you ready to show your ability as a Huntress?" Mr. Port asked.

"Yes, sir I am," Weiss said with confidence getting down from her seat to the floor.

A box with red eyes on the inside sits right in front of Weiss. As Weiss gets closer towards it Mr. Port yelled "Get Ready aaaaaaaaaand GO!" and pulls the front of the box off revealing a Boarbatsuk. The Boarbatsuk can be described as a Black bodied huge Boar with White on the top of the Boar. The Boarbatsuk also has four red eyes that feel as if they stare into your soul.

Weiss ready's her weapon and waits for the Boarbatsuk to charge her. Zack watches as the Boarbatsuk's muscles clench up in certain areas and charges straight at Weiss. Weiss dodges and tries to hit it with her Rapier but it bounces right off the white armor like the piece on the top of it. Quickly rolling to her feet she gets away from the Boarbatsuk and ready's her Rapier again.

"Aim for the belly!" yelled Ruby "That's it's weakest spot!"

"I know what to aim for you dolt!" Weiss yelled back looking away from the Boarbatsuk for one second.

That one second she looked away the Boarbatsuk charged at her causing her to roll underneath him and sliced his stomach slowly killing the Boarbatsuk. Weiss looks up at the class and Mr. Port and asked: "How did I do?"

"Splendid!" Mr. Port said with excitement and all the other students cheering behind him

"YES team RWBY represented!" yelled Ruby while Blake and Yang were holding little flags that said RWBY on them

All this yelling caused Donovan and Reece to stop playing Tic Tac Toe and look down towards the dead Boarbatsuk. "Uhhhh What happened here?" Reece whispered to Zack looking very confused and worried.

"Weiss just took down a Boarbatsuk all by herself," Zack replied looking at Donovan and Reece as they stare at the dead Boarbatsuk

"Dang it. I'm already bored and I want some action." Reece said with a little depression.

"Maybe if you were paying attention you would've gotten your chance for some action." Zack replied looking back at the dead Boarbatsuk "Who knows maybe Mrs. Goodwich's class this afternoon will give you that action you so crave."

"I mean you're not wrong." Donovan said looking down at his scroll "Afterall from what the schedule says she's the combat training teacher."

Zack and the Guardians walk out of the classroom continuing to talk about fighting other students using their weapons and subclasses when they overhear Weiss yell "You aren't fit to be a leader!"

The Guardians turn and see Ruby and Weiss arguing and a little way away from Ruby is Ozpin also listening in. "Ozpin made a mistake when he chose you to be the leader!" Weiss yelled throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Actually I don't think he did." Zack said walking towards the two "Ozpin seems to know what he's doing and I hate to break it to you Weiss being a leader isn't exactly about who's the best fighter, or best smarts. A leader needs to be willing to sacrifice themselves and watch everyone's back while making decisions even if those decisions makes the team hate you."

"I guess your right. I'm sorry Ruby. You'd make a great leader but just so you know I'll be the greatest teammate you'll ever have." Weiss replied smiling at Ruby and making Ruby smile back

"Ruby if you ever need help with anything you can come to me and my team even if it's for back up," Zack said giving Ruby his and his teams scroll number.

"Thank you, Zack and I may have to take you up on that offer one day," Ruby said giving a small smile

"Well, Zack I think it's time for lunch what do you think?" Reece said while his stomach growls

"I think you need to get your stomach checked," Zack said giving Reece a are you kidding me look


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I do not own RWBY or the Destiny Games but please enjoy the story**_

**Chapter 6**

Zack looks at Reece's tray as Reece comes back from grabbing his food. It looks to be mashed potatoes on one side and steak on the other.

"Are you ready for Mrs. Goodwich's class?" Yang asked sitting across from the Guardians along with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Definitely," Donovan responded

"We've been waiting for a fight for a while," Reece said right before he dug into the mashed potatoes

"I bet you have handsome," Yang said causing Reece to choke

Zack slaps Reece on his back causing the Mashed Potatoes to fly onto the floor. Reece looks up at Yang and blushes hard making his face about as red as Ruby's hood.

Before anyone could say anything else they hear "OW, stop pulling on my ear!"

The group turns their heads and sees Cardin a stupid rich stuck up kid who thinks he's better than anyone pulling on a girl with bunny rabbit ears. "Look," Cardin said with a smirk on his face and continuing to pull on the girls bunny ears, "I told you they were real what an anima-"

BANG

Before Cardin could finish his words he was shot out of his seat by a bullet to the chest. Everyone in the cafeteria looks over and sees Zack still sitting with the Ace of Spades out and the barrel still smoking from the shot.

Cardin grunts and gets up slowly feeling a little sore from the gunshot and looks where it came from seeing Zack. "What you want some too Tinman!" he yelled making Zack get up and walk around his table and towards Cardin.

When Zack gets closer Cardin's team rushes him. Zack grabs the first one by the throat and throwing him towards the second one causing them both to fall and grunt in pain. The last one continues to run at Zack throws a punch at him but Zack just ducks and uppercuts him into the air. Zack then grabs the boys leg and slams him into the other two who are still on the ground.

Cardin looks at Zack with fear in his eyes. When Zack gets near Cardin he gets to Cardin's height and whispered: "If I ever hear that you're bullying anyone else regardless of what they look like or how they are, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in between your eyes is that clear?"

Cardin just shakes nods his head and whimpers in fear.

"Good, now enjoy your lunch," Zack said starting to head back to his table before the bunny girl stopped him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face

"No reason to thank me, anybody would've done the same," Zack said

"Still though. Thank you and the name is Velvet by the way." She said with that smile still on her face.

"And my name is Zack." Zack said, "but now I think you need to go eat and I need to head back to my team."

"Of course and thanks again." Velvet said walking over to a table filled with three other people

"I can't believe you did that." Donovan said, "I thought we needed to wait until Mrs. Goodwich to fight?"

"That was different and you know it, Donovan." Zack said "besides that class is here in a bit anyway. We'll finally get into some fights and I'll get to stretch my legs along with test Ace here against another weapon.

The group gets up and starts walking towards Mrs. Goodwich's class after the ones who had food put their trays away.

Walking into Mrs. Goodwich's the group sees a bunch of seats sitting in front of a window showing an arena. The group walks to the back of the class and sits down. "Well, time to relax," Donovan said quickly propping his feet up against the seat in front of him.

Zack looks over at Donovan quickly slapping his feet off of the seat "How about we don't start getting into trouble with the teacher that will let us fight."

Donovan looks shocked and said in a sarcastic tone "What me? I'd never do such a thing"

Reece scoffs "Yes if it was anyone it would be Ruby of all people."

Ruby looks down and looks back up at them "Actually that is kind of how I got into Beacon." she said

The guardians get a shocked look on there face. "Wait wait wait wait." Zack said "You got into trouble with Goodwich and made it into Beacon? I'm impressed. You sure you aren't a Hunter?"

Ruby giggles "Yes I'm sure. We didn't even know what Guardians even were till you three showed up out of the blue."

"True, True," said Reece "but that doesn't mean you still can't have a little bit of Guardian in you."

"Also true." Yang said, "By the way, if we were Guardians what type of Guardian would you think each of us would be?"

The Guardians looked at each of them and saw that Weiss and Blake were curious. "Well, it depends on how you are." Zack said, "Blake is stealthy like a Hunter, Weiss is like a Warlock with her magic, and Yang you have the strength of a Titan."

"Yesssss!" Yang yelled pumping her fist "I knew I was strongest!"

Blake rolled her eyes but smirks "They didn't even have to tell you that." She said

Team RWBY and the Guardians laugh. Yang rubs her head in embarrassment with a blush on her face. The group hears a cough come from their left and turn their heads to see Mrs. Goodwich right in front of them with other students behind her.

"I see you've already made it my class." Mrs. Goodwich said, "Alright students take a seat and I'll explain what class this is, how this works, and if we are lucky maybe we'll get to see a little sparring today."

All the students cheered about that last one and quickly rushed to sit down.

After Mrs. Goodwich explained how her class is a way to study, learn, and control semblances she asked who would like to spar first.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Reece yelled raising his hand while jumping up in down in his seat. "We'll go first!"

"Alright, Team Wolf it will be what's the team that would like to spar them?" Mrs. Goodwich asked.

Cardin raised his hand causing his team to look at him like he is crazy. "You do realize that the one that kicked out but is on that team right?" one of them said

"Yes." Cardin responded, "But we'll show him who's boss now he only won because he caught us by surprise."

"You do realize I can hear you right?" Zack said looking right towards team CRDL.

"Ahhhh" Cardin yelled running behind Mrs. Goodwich.

Mrs. Goodwich looked over at Team CRDL "Alright." she said "Team CRDL and Team Wolf will spar. Will both teams please head to the arena floor."

Zack, Reece, and Donovan got up from their seats and headed to the Arena floor. As soon as they reach the Arena floor they grabbed and loaded their holstered weapons. "YESSS!" Reece yelled, "I've been waiting for action all day!"

Donovan just grins and said, "We all have Reece, not just you."

"True, true," Reece replied

Finally, after what felt like forever Team, CRDL showed up with their armor and weapons. Getting to opposite sides of the Arena Team Wolf and Team CRDL get into ready stances with weapons in hand.

"On my mark. Get set. GO!" Mrs. Goodwich yelled

Both teams rushed at each other. Donovan and Reece shooting at Cardin's teammates while Zack was personally dealing with Cardin himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I do not own the rights to RWBY or Destiny but please enjoy both of those and this story. Thank you.**_

**Chapter 7**

A shadowed figure is watching the fight between Zack and Cardin. "This one here." it said pointing towards Zack "Is a strong one watch out for him."

"We will." A girl in a red dress with black hair and amber eyes said while staring at Zack. "We'll keep a close eye on him since it won't take long to get there."

"Good, good, and remind me to send money and your thanks to your employer." The shadow figure said.

"We will but you do know she isn't happy with you right now?" the girl replied shaking her head

"Who is?" the figure replied waving his hand "Now leave I have other business to attend to." the figure said

The red dressed girl walks out of the door while the figure looks out the window. "We are one step closer to the plan."

Zack grabs Cardin by his arm and throws him over his shoulder while grabbing Ace from his holster and tries putting it to his head but Cardin slightly moved his head. Zack let's go of Cardin's arm just to grab his head and put Ace against it. "Yield," Zack said slightly pulling the trigger just enough to where if Cardin made a single movement he could fire. "I have a real twitch in my finger so please make my day."

"I YIELD!" Cardin yelled causing him and his team to leave.

"Team Wolf wins by forfeit!" Mrs. Goodwich yelled causing the crowd to go wild

"Awwww man!" Reece said with a downtrodden look "I wanted to go a little harder before they quit."

"I know but I can't let you have all the fun," Zack answered with a grin on his face

"Plus hearing Cardin scream yield like a girl was pretty funny," Donovan said also with a grin

"True, True," Reece said gaining a grin on his face

Looking over to the other side of the Arena the Guardians see the crowd in the chairs cheering especially Team RWBY and JNPR

"WOOOOOAAAAH!" Ruby yelled while Blake has a small grin on her face and clapping.

Weiss also has a small grin on her face but Yang is pumping her fists while she yelled: "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"Look, Reece." Donovan said, "Your crush is cheering for you."

"Your crush is cheering for you as well there Donovan." Zack said, "Though it is in her own little way."

Reece blushes while Donovan just gets an embarrassed look on his face causing Zack to laugh. Hooking his arms around both of their heads he quickly dragged the both of them back to the chairs. Finally, after pulling their heads out from under Zack's armpits they both realize they are in front of Blake and Yang.

"You three did great out there!" Yang yelled right into Reece's face not that he really cared.

"Especially Zack." Pyrrha said, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well," Zack said "When I first became a Guardian I had no idea what I was doing. I found another Hunter who was also an Exo who took me in. His name was Cayde."

The Group listened very closely as Zack starts telling his story "He became like a father to me." he continued "He even took me on some of his missions. He one day became apart of the Vanguard along with the rest of his Fireteam."

"What happened to him?" Jaune asked

"He died," Reece replied giving Zack a sympathetic look. Both Reece and Donovan knew how Zack felt about Cayde and his death after all he's using Cayde's gun.

"Oh." Jaune said looking down "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok," Zack said looking away and watched as another group got into the arena and started sparring.

After watching a couple more groups fight in an awkward silence it was time to head back to the dorms.

"Well uh, goodnight," Jaune said quickly while his team went into their dorm and all of them disappeared.

"Ok weird," Zack said while the others were looking at their door with confusion

"Anyways goodnight guys," Ruby said while her team waved at the Guardians

"Goodnight." all three said back while walking towards their dorm.

Turning the quarter and unlocking their dorm room all three immediately got dressed for bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_A/N: I do not own the rights to assassins creed or Harry Potter and I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been really busy any ways enjoy the story_**

Zack looks over his fellow assassin with a stern glare furiously going over all his wounds. "You found him like this?" Zack asks the group who look terrified all except for one, Debra. She stares at him with a little sympathy and concern but also showed that she was frightened in her eyes.

The group shakes their head up and down too scared to say anything. Zack sighs angrily "How did they do this to you Ezio? I will find who did this to you my brother." Zack thinks as he moves his hand over to his eyes and closes them. "Rest in peace my brother." Zack says as he picks up and carries Ezio's body out of the castle.

Debra looks at Zack and asks "What are you going to do?"

"Avenge my fallen brother and focus on the mission." Zack replies coldly making Debra flinch.

"I'm sorry." Zack says looking back at Debra and the group "I'm just angry right now and I'm trying to figure out who or what could've done this.". "It's ok." Debra says "We'll help you figure out who did it." Harry says determined to help in any way he can.

"I can't let you join my hunt" zack says looking at all four of them "You are too young to understand what it's like being one of the order."

"Oh yeah!" Says Ron his face showing how annoyed he is "How old are you!"

"13" says zack looking at the four of them "I'm the youngest member of the order ever. I was found by the order on the road as a baby they became my family. My master took me in treated me as one of his own and trained me in his way of life. By the time I was 7 I had already had hundreds of kills. By the age of 10 I was already a master rank but chose to stay as an assassin so I wouldn't stay to far from home and can be with my brothers and sisters. My life has been a living hell and I wouldn't wish it on anyone else so no I'm not letting you join me in my mission or my hunt." Zack says looking away from the group feeling like he was a monster. Debra and Hermione both have shocked and frightened looks on there face but go and hug the assassin. Ron and Harry both are just plain scared and slightly back away but after seeing the girls hug him they figured he couldn't be all bad right?

Zack looks at the group shocked "They aren't afraid of me" zack thinks and hugs the girls back. Zack finally notices the paper in Ezio's belt. Zack pushes Hermione and Debra off gently and goes toward Ezio and unfolds the note. The note reads THE STONE NOT SAFE. Zack looks at the group "Where is that door you went through I need to get to the object that's there."


End file.
